


A Horse of a Different Color

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie’s into little roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse of a Different Color

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

It had only been two hours, but Neville decided the part of this roleplaying he liked the best so far was the grooming. Running the brush through Charlie’s hair—mane, he corrected himself—was soothing and intimate. Plus, Charlie stood still for it and pressed his body close to Neville’s, taking comfort in not just the act but the way it bonded them together. Bonded as horse and master. 

This was, as all kinks were, Charlie Weasley’s idea. At first, it seemed a strange joke to Neville. Then it seemed a bit unsettling. But after a while he’d gotten the hang of it and even started to like it. Besides, there was something intrinsically sexy about seeing staying down on all fours, his hands and feet in hoof-shaped boots, his hair French braided and tied off with a bow, and his arsehole stopped up by a plug with a shock of flaming red hair. He was submissive to a fault, blue eyes travelling only where Neville said he could look, unable to speak for the leather like a bit in his mouth. He was completely Neville’s. 

Apart from Thestrals, which still scared him a bit, Neville had never ridden a horse. And caring for normal, muggle animals like horses had certainly not been covered by Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures lessons. So Neville had needed to do some research ahead of time. He’d charmed a bowl to look like a bucket. He’d bought some sugar cubes and some apples. He’d made a nest of hay and blankets in the corner of the room for Charlie to sleep on—not that they were either of them planning to do much sleeping, but it would give them a nice space to have sex when they were ready. 

And, unsurprisingly, Charlie was ready. He’d been ready almost since he’d put on the outfit. What was the point of a horse without a rider, after all? But the leather strap around the base of his cock prolonged his orgasm, kept him hard and hung like the horse he was. And the outfit kept him in character as if it were magical. 

Neville liked the grooming. So did Charlie. He whinnied and huffed and nosed at Neville as Neville’s hands and the brush slid through Charlie’s hair and over his bare skin. The soft bristles tickled and aroused. And Neville’s fingertips found interest in the sensitive spots. It was impossible being so close to an almost naked Charlie Weasley and not want him. It was difficult to touch Charlie’s cock and not want it in him. It was hard being a master to someone infinitely kinkier than he felt. 

Fastening the reins over Charlie’s head, clipping it to the leather bit, and holding the end tight in his hand, Neville signaled Charlie that the grooming was over. He made a clicking noise out of one side of his mouth and Charlie perked up. It didn’t even take a slap with the riding crop to get him to move. He simply walked over to the blankets and flopped down, his legs folding beneath him, his head resting on Neville’s knee. 

“Now,” Neville declared. He reached down and unbuckled Charle’s cock ring. 

Charlie stretched, then bent his back and folded his legs underneath himself with his rear in the air. It was a clear enough sign. And Neville felt a little bad removing Charlie’s tail. It felt like the roleplaying was incomplete. The feeling only lasted for a moment, though, which was as long as it took for him to lube up, utter a few spells for safety, and slide into Charlie. 

The butt plug had opened him wonderfully, making a smooth path for Neville’s cock. Charlie stomped one foot impatiently. Neville thrust. Repeatedly. Hard. Fast. Neville thrust until he came, until Charlie came. 

Half aware and half high on ecstasy, Neville barely managed to pull the boots off Charlie’s limbs and take the bit out of Charlie’s mouth. Teeth marks were set deep in the leather. “How’d I do?” Neville asked, tugging on the bow, unraveling it, setting Charlie’s hair free. 

Charlie flexed his fingers then reached down, running his hand over his cock, sticky with come. “Like you’d done it a hundred times before.” He liked one of his fingers clean. “But next time, more riding crop, all right? I want my arsecheeks as red as my tail by the time you pull it out.” 

Neville blushed furiously as he curled up on the blankets with Charlie. “Next time, let’s play dragon and keeper.”


End file.
